Sólo un desconocido
by flor holmes
Summary: Después de la pérdida de su gran amigo, John decide echarle un vistazo al apartamento 221b; pero al salir a la calle, un desconocido hombre le entrega un pequeño papel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**. Sherlock y sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC, y sólo los uso por entretenimiento.

**Sólo un desconocido**

Flor Holmes

J&S&J&S&J&S&J&S

Es un día gris, de esos que me deprimen hasta el punto de querer tomar mi arma y hacerle caso a mi mente confundida; lamentablemente, Lestrade se la había llevado, alegando que no estaba bien psicológicamente después de la muerte de... de Sherlock. Decido salir de mi nuevo departamento, uno sin vida y sin nada que me lo recuerde. Vivir en el 221B ya no era vida, era una tortura diaria.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, el frío de invierno me cala los huesos pero, a pesar de todo, es reconfortante. Llevo mis manos dentro de mi chaqueta, voy un poco encorvado, intentando pasar desapercibido entre la multitud y de repente, pasa a mi lado un hombre con una de esas grandes sudaderas con capucha.

Me pregunto quién será y algo en mi interior me dice que lo conozco, algo en su forma de caminar, o tal vez sólo me lo estoy imaginando. Pero algo curioso sucede y él extiende una de sus manos, entregándome un pequeño papel. Confundido sigo caminando, pensando ¿quién sería esa persona? ¿Qué quería de mí? ¿Sería uno de los colegas de Sherlock?

No entiendo nada, aunque su forma de caminar me parecía familiar. Sigo mi rumbo hasta el apartamento 221B, no es el lugar más agradable pero me hace acordar mucho a mi gran amigo Sherlock. Al observarlo, pude notar que estaba como antes, todo en el mismo lugar: los tubos de ensayo, sus periódicos, incluso el cráneo y su gran abrigo. Lo extraño. No aguanto esta soledad, necesito escuchar su voz, verlo tocando su violín.

Aun llevo su celular en mi chaqueta; no me sirve de nada pero me ayuda a recordarlo. Necesito todo de él. Su aliento, su mirada… todo.

De repente recuerdo al tipo de la sudadera con capucha ¿quien sería? ¿Para que me dio el papel? No entiendo nada, todo es confuso. Aún no eh visto ese misterioso papel, lo deje en una repisa y me olvide por completo. Decido leerlo para ver lo que tiene escrito y justo después de terminar de leerlo, llegó la señora Hudson. Me encuentra llorando y con el papel aferrado en mis manos.

No sabía qué decir. Era un sentimiento muy fuerte. No se si es dolor o alivio.

Ahogado entre mis lágrimas comienzo a gritar, la Sra. Hudson trata de contenerme pero le era imposible. Dice que me hará una taza de té para tranquilizarme. Estaba en el suelo, arrodillado; decido levantarme y sentarme en el sofá favorito de Sherlock, el cual aún conserva su aroma, ese aroma inolvidable e irresistible.

No podía detenerme y sigo llorando como un niño pequeño, cada lágrima era un grito de reclamo para que Sherlock vuelva conmigo.

La Sra. Hudson llegó con la taza de té y unas masitas que trajo del mercado. Agradezco su compañía. Me entrega un pañuelito para secarme la cara, pues ella comprende mi dolor; pero desconoce el contenido del papel.

Al leerlo quede boquiabierto, no sé cómo expresarlo. El contenido del papel no llegaba ni a un párrafo, pero era demasiado para mi.

"_John, he vuelto. Quiero verte. Te extraño."_

No podía creerlo. Aquello no era real. Lo que había leído era un simple sueño. Con un grito triste y furioso intenté traerme a la realidad. Pero no. Todo era real, no era un sueño.

Ni siquiera había visto el reverso del papel, ¿una dirección? Era la dirección de la cafetería en que solía ir con Sherlock. La Sra. Hudson caminó hasta estar a mi lado y leyó la carta, se tapó la boca con las manos y comenzó a llorar al igual que lo hice yo. La abracé para confortarla y entre susurros logró decirme.

"Ve a verlo y dile que lo extraño mucho. Es como un hijo para mi."

Al escucharla decir eso, no pude contener mis lágrimas una vez más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. Sherlock y sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC, y sólo los uso por entretenimiento.**

**cap2: Reencuentro**

Trate de controlar mis impulsos para no seguir llorando pero no, al escuchar esas palabras me chocaron en lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Me dirijo al baño para lavarme el rostro y que se me pasara.

Los minutos pasaron y me marche hacia cafetería para ver si era cierto, cogí mi chaqueta y emprendí el sentía nervioso mas de lo normal y mi pulso era mas rápido aun,sera por el rencuentro no lo se pero solo se que tengo muchas ganas de verlo y de abrazarlo.

* * *

Estoy en la entrada no veo a nadie mas adentro solo un tío con una sudadera como la de hoy de mañana. decidí entrar afuera hace un frió de muerte, busco por todas las mesas al dichoso hombre al que mas quiero y eh derramado lagrimas durante tres malditos años.

El tío de la sudadera me levanta la mano no lo destinguia bien tenia puesto unas gafas de sol y esa maldita estoy maldiciendo mucho pero la razón es que no puedo creer que sherlock es quien me haya mandado ese mensaje.

Esta distinto a la ultima vez, se saca la capucha y los lentes y ... y era el no pude contenerme quería abrazarlo pero las ganas me ganaron, me pare y no me importaba nada quienes estuvieran ni quien mirara, para mi el mundo a mi alrededor no existía, lo abrase con mucha fuerza pero al tocarlo note que estaba mas delgado y triste, quise saber porque, porque se encontraba de tal manera el volteo para mirarme y vi que su rostro estaba mojado había lagrimas en sus mejillas que recorrían hasta llegar a sus labios, era una escena muy fuerte para mi nose como hice para contenerme en ese momento solo se que me dieron ganas de besarlo y aferrarme a el para que no llorara mas solo quería decirle que estaría bien conmigo que siempre va a estar a mi lado que nunca se sentirá solo.

Quise que confiara en mi que estuviera seguro junto a mi y que supiera lo mucho que me importa y lo reconfortante que es, con la garganta echa un nudo logre expresar unas palabras a sherlock,

-porque..porque te fuiste, te necesitaba a mi lado te extrañe mucho, sentía tu perfume por todas partes, todas las noches me acostaba pensando en ti soñaba contigo, cogía tu gabardina y lo abrazaba lo besaba imaginándome que eras tu que estabas allí en ese lugar-

Saque las fuerzas necesarias para poder decirle esas palabras me costo mucho poder decírselas ya que estaba apunto de llorar era como si todas mi emociones se pelearan por salir por expresarse de alguna manera.

Quise seguir hablando pero justo sherlock me interrumpió.

-j john t te neces sito-

No podía articular ni una palabra solo tartamudeaba por lo débil que estaba -john p perd don no qui quise hacer rte eso-

Sabia que se disculpaba por la muerte falsa quería olvidar esa escena horrible no quería ni volver a pensar en ocurrió algo inesperado se acerco mas y aun mas a mi hasta pude sentir como su repiracion débil chocaba en mi cuello y acaricio su cabellera larga, se que no a pasado estos últimos tres años bien se que me necesitaba pero no podía no podía decírmelo aun pero porque me hico esperar 3 años no lo entiendo, ya no importaba mas pensar en eso ya lo tenia junto a mi.


End file.
